Hybrid vehicles may include both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor that each provides power to propel the vehicle. The internal combustion engine may be shut down periodically, under certain circumstances, while the electric motor alone provides power in order to increase fuel economy. This may be referred to as an electric only mode or an EV mode. When the electric motor alone is incapable of providing the required power output, the internal combustion engine is started.